When the Music Stops
by enjulie
Summary: "How do you know when you're in love?" "All the songs make sense..." What happens when the music finally stops? Does the romance continue? or does it simply fade away; only to become a distant memory. In this post Watershed Fic Kate is faced with two possible futures. Will she once again choose Castle on the swings or walk away completely. Tune in to find out if love prevails.
1. Chapter 1

_Will you marry me?_

_Will you marry me._

Never did Kate imagine that _four words_ would cause her so much joy; and yet so much turmoil. She replayed those four words over and over in her mind. She swore hours had passed, but no it had only been a mere 10 seconds since those FOUR words left Castle's mouth.

He was still kneeling on the grass waiting,_ longing.._ for an answer. His face rigid and strong; confident in his actions. Kate could feel her heart eating away at her, beating rapidly. She came here to **talk** & that's exactly what she planned on doing.

"Rick, _Pleeeease..._ sit we need to discuss this." Castle took a moment; shook his head and exhaled as he slowly rose. Grasping the cold metal chain of the swing set a look of utter sadness filled his face.

"Kate.." His voice quivered as he said her name.

"Castle please I came here to tell you that - that I'm..." **Not taking the job!** Is what she wanted to say. She wanted to tell him that she was done chasing a life that was no longer hers. That she was ready for the next step **WITH** him. She wanted to apologize for being selfish, for not including him in the decision making. Unfortunately he spoke first.

"Kate, I meant what I said. I have come to the realization that I can't change who you are. I have accepted it. Nothing has ever come easy with you." He took a long deep breath before he spoke his next words.

"I want you in my life Kate, if that entails me chasing after you, scratching and clawing for every inch of you then so be it Kate!"

Kate could see the sincerity in his eyes, she could feel the honesty in his words. This man, this wonderful man would go to hell and back for them; and it scared her. In fact it _terrified_ her.

Was she ready for this? Isn't this was she wanted? For him to finally tell her where they were going.

_No_ this can't be real, certainly Castle must feel obligated to take this step. **That's it!** She did this, this job has rushed him into making this hasty move. It was just minutes ago that she was certain he was going to call it all _off_. It was just hours ago that she was certain that she wanted this job above anything else. No, Castle did not want this.

"**Its my life Castle!** You cant just stick a monkey wrench into it whenever you think its appropriate! _I need time to think Castle._ You need time to think - about all of this! Your heart is getting the better of you! I'm not saying no but I'm not saying yes, _at least not yet._" Kate could feel the air leave her lungs as he slowly slipped the ring back into his coat pocket. What had she just done? Once again her pride, her own ambition & drive was getting in the way of him._ Of them._

"You may be right about one thing Beckett, my heart is getting the better of me but by no means was this decision rushed. Has it not occurred to you how I was able to acquire a ring so fast? You see Kate I bought this ring the day after my birthday. I have known for months that this is what I want for us. I just - I just didn't want to push too soon,_ too fast._ So Kate don't think for a second that this has not been thought through." Castle closed his eyes and when he opened them Kate could see them start to water.

Hell he was tearing up!

"I got the job Castle! They want me to say yes" _Really Kate?_ You pick now to blurb that out; was all she could think about.

"They're not the only ones that want you to **say yes Kate**!"

_They sat in silence._

Until Kate finally spoke.

"...what if all we were in love with was the dance? _What happens when the music stops Castle?_" Kate was barely holding herself together. Eager to hear the answer but terrified at what that answer might be.

"When the music stops, all that is left to do is to create a new melody -**together**." Castle reached for Kate's hand. He held it, stroking it ever so slightly. Great comfort overcame Kate; as she realized his words spoke the truth.

"Kate please think about this, if you choose to take the job I will go wherever you will go. Your home will be my home, your people my people & if you choose to stay; stay because **YOU** choose to stay. Don't stay for my sake. I can write from anywhere Kate! You are my home now, _my life_!"

Before Kate had the chance to respond Castle's phone rang. In a silent exchange he looked at the caller ID & realized it was Alexis. Without hesitation Beckett gestured Castle to answer.

"Is everything ok pumpkin? - Sure thing see you soon"

"Everything alright Castle?"

"Yes just promised Alexis I would meet her & my mother to discuss further details regarding her future trip."

"Go on Castle, I have a few loose ends to tie up back at the precinct. _Meet me there later_?"

"Wouldn't miss it!"

Kate watched as Castle stood and walked over to plant a kiss on her forehead. She stayed in the same spot long after he had left. Her mind racing. over analyzing every possible outcome. Pondering the crossroads life had just handed her.

* * *

What Kate didn't know was that someone had witness this proposal attempt. Someone hiding, observing, _lurking near by.._ Little did Kate know that she was not in fact alone.

_There was a game a foot and she had just become the __**prey**__._


	2. Chapter 2 The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: ****_Sadly, my salary is no where near close enough for me to own these characters. _**

**Authors Note: ****_My apologies for not having a note in the previous chapter. Getting used to the site. Bleh. This FanFic is dedicated to my many friends from STR who have supported me since day one. Thank you!_**

**_To Gaby and Yoli for brainstorming with me this plot. Here's your writers credit ladies! I hope I do it justice._ **

**_...And for everyone else who read, made suggestions, edited, or simply reviewed thank you! This was originally supposed to be a "One OFF" but I'm afraid my own murder would need to be solved if that were the case. So, Enjoy and let me know what you think._**

* * *

**Chapter 2. "The Phone Call"**

The air was crisp, a breeze flew in and sent chills up Castle's spine as he hailed a cab.

That was not at all how he planned on proposing to Kate, nor was it the reaction he expected but he took solace that his actions were genuine. He could only hope that Kate would notice the _weight_ of what had just occurred.

Castle had two failed marriages, and although he often laughed it off those were two failures he soon could _not forget_. He never thought he would once again bring himself to ask a woman to be his wife.

With Meredith it was expected, she was pregnant with Alexis and some part of Castle believed he was doing the _right_ thing to marry the mother of his soon to be child.

Gina was the opposite of Meredith, and in some twisted part of Castle it drew him in. He thought if he could find someone opposite of what Meredith was he could make it work; give Alexis that mother figure he longed for her to have. Sadly that was not the case.

And now...** Beckett.** He knew that with Beckett it was different, he wasn't doing this because he felt obligated to do so nor because he wanted the opposite of what he had. With Beckett it was _simply magic_.

These past few months that's all Castle could think about. The way he would ask Beckett to be his wife. He knew that this time it would be _forever_; for Beckett made him a better man a stronger version of himself. He would follow her if she chose to take the job in DC because a life without Kate Beckett was something he could not imagine.

* * *

After a long afternoon discussing the many indigenous species that await Alexis in her travels.

Castle was eager to walk into the bullpen. It was fairly busy what with the _traffic_ of officers coming in and out of the building. He spotted Ryan and Espo tossing back an forth a football. He didn't notice Beckett but he could've easily missed her among the crowd of people.

"Yo Castle!" Espo said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Hey guys, have you seen Beckett around? I owe her an explanation on a few things"_ Explanation?_ Castle hoped they didn't ask.

Ryan and Espo moved closer to Castle. Both a bit confused.

"Castle we haven't seen Beckett all day. Last time we saw her she had just left the box and was on her way to see you". Ryan spoke clearly, puzzled but clearly.

"Yeah bro! Haven't heard a word from you two all day! Don't tell us you guys are still fighting because frankly we can't have none of that!" Espo could notice the concern on Castle's face he wanted to continue talking but thought it would be better to hear what Castle had to say instead. Ryan also shared the same thought.

"What do you mean you guys haven't heard from Beckett? After I _**proposed**_ she said she was coming here to tie up loose ends!"

"Whoa man you proposed?!" Those words left Javi's mouth faster then what it took for him to fully process them.

Ryan stood in shock; disbelief really at what their friend had just let slip from his mouth. Ryan hesitated a bit before he spoke "Well _congrats_ man we are really happy for you both.."

Before Ryan could continue Castle cut him off "she didn't say _yes_ Ryan! Well she didn't say no either! Lets just try to figure out where she is okay?"

Thirty minutes passed as all three men attempted to call Beckett's cell phone. With no luck they tried her apartment and even went as far as calling Lanie and Jim.

No one had heard of her. At this point Castle's desperation was too_ great_ for him to handle. Until the _silence_ was broken as Kate's desk phone_ rang_.

"Detective Kevin Ryan - you what?" Ryan signaled for Castle to come closer. Espo moved in as well. "Yo Castle it's for you".

Castle hurried over to the phone as quickly as possible. "Hello?" He said hoping _Kate's voice_ was on the other end.

"Castle, it's me Kate"

"Kate _where are you?_ I'm here at the precinct and..." Before Castle could finish his sentence Kate's voice took **control** over the phone call.

"Castle there isn't much time left, I just want you to know that - that I'm fine Castle and that** I love you**"

"Kate don't be silly I love you too, come over and we can talk about this".

In that instance _**Castle's heart stopped.**_

He heard a second voice on the phone _commanding_ Beckett to give Castle a message. This voice familiar, filled with anger and downright vengeful. It didn't take long for Castle to realize who this voice belong too.

**_Tyson._**

**_Tyson had taken Beckett._**

Rage began to fill Castle's very being. He was infuriated, scared, petrified at what he may do to the woman he loved.

With great pain he yelled and screeched these next words into the phone "Tyson! I swear if you so much as hurt her I will hunt you down you hear me!"

With those words Espo and Ryan delayed their reaction and went to work. Doing what was expected of them;_ their job._ Right now they needed to focus, they couldn't let their friendship for Beckett get in the way of them tracing _**THIS**_ call.

Tyson came to the phone and spoke "how does it feel Castle to know that you were so _close_ to your happy ending? In a way I'm doing you a favor. It took you walking away for Kate to realize that she should have said yes. Now she will never get that chance!"

"Tyson when I find you you're dead you hear me?! **DEAD!**" "Don't let me slip out of your_ grasp_ again Castle. I'm too smart for you to find me _with out_ Beckett. So go ahead **I DARE YOU! COME FIND ME**" and with that the call ended.

* * *

**a/n: Yikes! did you see that coming? Thoughts?**


End file.
